Unrequited Attraction
by ShinyUmbreon01
Summary: Nezumi thinks about what Sion said about being drawn to him and decides to make a move… Nezumi/Sion One-shot


**Unrequited Attraction**

**Anime: No. 6  
>Pairing: NezumiSion  
>Rating: M<strong>

**Warnings: Yaoi, slash, hardcore  
>Summary: Nezumi thinks about what Sion said about being drawn to him and decides to make a move…<strong>

**Author's notes: I had to.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sion flung the wooden door open with slight difficulty as he walked into the small house he and Nezumi shared. He had just got back from going grocery shopping and was carrying three large brown bags in his hands full of vegetables, meat and everything else he needed to make stew. Cravat, the little brown robotic rat rode on his shoulder, chirping as the white haired boy sat the grocery bags down and closed the door behind him.

"Nezumi, I'm back!" Sion said cheerfully, turning to face the blue haired boy, who was laying down on his old, beat up bed across the room, his back turned to him. After a few seconds he shifted a bit and slowly sat up at the sound of Sion's voice, rubbing his eye with the back of his finger tiredly.

"I know. How could I not hear you?" Nezumi replied in his usual, harsh tone. Sion ignored his comment and knelt down, rummaging in the paper bags, Cravat still perched on his shoulder.

"What kind of stew do you want tonight?" Sion asked, still digging through the contents of the paper bag. Cravat squeaked on his shoulder, sniffing the air as Sion pulled out a carrot and potato from the bag and sat them on the small table that sat in the middle of the room. In front of it near the door was a cylinder stove that a hefty pot sat on. "Nezumi?" Sion questioned when he didn't get an answer from the other boy.

"It doesn't matter to me." Nezumi replied flatly, turning his body around so that he sat on the edge of the bed, both his feet on the floor. He was dressed in nothing but a yellow, long sleeved shirt and light brown, tannish pants that were tattered a bit at the bottom of one of the pant legs. His dark blue hair was also tied in its usual ponytail. He looked over at Sion through the dim candlelight, the glow making his silver eyes shine slightly.

"Alright then, I'll make Potato Stew tonight." Sion said with a light smile, pulling out more of the ingredients and setting them beside the carrot and potato. As he reached for another carrot, he paused, feeling someone staring at him. He slowly lifted his gaze, his red eyes steadily meeting Nezumi's silver ones.

"Um…Nezumi?" Sion started, his voice shaking a bit. "Why are you staring at me?"

Nezumi chuckled deeply, resting his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped tightly together. He kept his eyes locked on Sion, making the white haired boy shift uncomfortably where he knelt a few feet away. Nezumi seemed to notice this and let out another small laugh. "No reason." He answered quickly, leaning back on the bed, using his hands to prop himself up.

Sion seemed unsure at first, but swiftly looked back down and grabbed the last carrot, putting it on the table with the other vegetables. He then stood, Cravat leaping down from his shoulder, and walked over to the red couch that was placed beside the bed. Nezumi's eyes followed him fixedly as he sat down with a sigh, leaning back against the soft cushion.

"Sion?" Nezumi asked in a serious-like tone, making the white haired boy jump a bit in surprise. His red eyes flew open as he looked over at his companion with a questioning look.

"What is it, Nezumi?" Sion responded with a smile, crossing his arms over his chest. Nezumi looked hesitant, as if he were trying to think of the right words to say. _Odd for someone like him. _Sion thought absent-mindedly as he patiently waited for the blue haired boy to continue.

"Remember a few days ago…when you said you felt…drawn to me?" Nezumi started slowly, pausing a bit here and there. He lowered his gaze slightly as if trying to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah…" Sion said, nodding. "I can't really explain why…it's a strange feeling…something I've never felt before."

Nezumi kept silent for a few moments, keeping his eyes focused on the ground. He then leisurely looked back up, an emotionless expression on his face. "Sion…come here." He said straightforwardly.

The white haired boy looked over at him with surprise, his red eyes wide with bewilderment. Nezumi patted the spot beside him, gesturing for Sion to sit. He hesitated for a moment, then slowly stood and walked the short distance to where the bed sat. Nezumi quickly moved his hand as Sion sat down next to him, making the bed squeak from the sudden pressure.

"Okay…I'm here." Sion said quietly, looking down at his lap, both his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"What's wrong Sion? You seem…anxious." Nezumi said with slight amusement in his tone. He smirked and leaned toward him, his face stopping only inches from Sion's. The white haired boy stiffened, Nezumi usually didn't like people this close to him or rather he didn't like getting close to others. Sion kept looking downward, too nervous to look Nezumi in the face. He could feel the other's warm breath on his ear as he leaned in closer, making Sion shiver somewhat.

"Sion…look at me…" Nezumi whispered, sending more chills down the other boy's spine. Sion sat there frozen, not sure what to do or make of Nezumi's sudden advance on him. Suddenly he felt Nezumi lightly grasp his chin and turn his head so he was staring into the other boy's shiny, silver eyes. Sion could feel his pale cheeks heating up at the intensity of his stare, but found he could not look away.

"Sion…" Nezumi whispered before leaning in and resting his forehead against the other boy's. Sion could feel his breath increasing slowly and found he was shivering slightly, as if he were cold. _Why am I feeling like this? Just from being this close to Nezumi…?_ Sion thought to himself, wrapping his arms around his stomach tightly. He could feel his heartbeat pounding loudly in his chest, quickening with every second.

Nezumi let go of Sion's chin and wrapped his arms around the white haired boy's neck, closing his eyes gradually. "Nezumi…" Sion managed to choke out in a faint whisper. "W-What are you doing?"

Nezumi chuckled lightly, a smirk forming on his face. He then titled his head down a bit more and leaned in, pressing his lips gently against Sion's. Sion sat there stunned, his eyes wide. He could feel his jaw trembling as Nezumi kept his lips pressed firmly against his own. After a few moments, the blue haired boy pulled away, a displeased look on his face. "Sion…you're supposed to kiss me back." He said in an impatient tone.

Sion sat there staring at him dumbfounded, his mouth partially hanging open. He didn't know what to say or how to react to what just happened. Nezumi sighed and leaned back in, this time sliding his tongue into Sion's open mouth. Sion let out a few muffled cries as Nezumi continued kissing him, his tongue exploring every inch of Sion's mouth. The white haired boy unwrapped his arms from around his stomach and shakily reached over and grasped Nezumi's sides, his fingers digging into the yellow cloth of his shirt. He felt Nezumi's tongue prodding against his own and shivered a bit, closing his eyes tight.

After a few seconds, Nezumi pulled away again, the same unsatisfied look on his face. "Sion…what did I say about kissing me back?" He asked rhetorically. Sion sat there stuttering, his cheeks a bright red color.

Nezumi just smiled lightly and bent forward, capturing Sion's lips once again. This time though, Sion slowly pressed back, his jaw still shaky. Nezumi smirked slightly as he kissed him, glad to finally get a response from his companion. He then put a hand on the back of Sion's head, running his fingers through the other boy's snow white hair. Sion felt his eyes slowly close in content and he pressed a little harder, deepening the kiss. Nezumi's eyes flew open with surprise at Sion's sudden movement, quickly turning into a mischievous expression. He then pushed his tongue against the other boy's lips, asking for entrance. Sion responded swiftly, opening his mouth just enough to let Nezumi's tongue slip in. He nudged Sion's tongue with his own, surprised when Sion nudged back. _He's getting better at this…_ Nezumi thought with a chuckle. He then thought he should take it a step further.

Nezumi reached up with his free hand and placed it on Sion's shoulder, letting his other hand slide down from the other boy's neck onto his other shoulder. He then gently eased Sion onto his back, his head sinking into Nezumi's soft, white pillow. Sion slowly opened his bright red eyes at the sudden shift, a perplexed expression on his face. Nezumi pulled away from the kiss, a devious look in his eyes.

"Nezumi…?" Sion asked, wondering why he has stopped. He couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn Nezumi was panting slightly. Nezumi sat up, letting go of the other boy's shoulders. He then scooted a bit to the side, making room for Sion to put his legs on the bed, seeing as his body was twisted at an odd angle and both his legs were still dangling off the edge of the bed. Once he was situated, Nezumi got on his knees in a crawling position and slid sideways on top of Sion, both his legs on either side of the white haired boy's. Nezumi smiled calmly as he stared down into Sion's eyes, Sion staring back a bit puzzled.

"Sion…you really know nothing about sex…" Nezumi said quietly, the smile never leaving his face. He then bent down and placed a quick kiss on Sion's neck, making the other boy flinch slightly. "Well then…since you're so unknowledgeable, I'll teach you…"

"T-Teach me?" Sion stuttered, a somewhat frightened look appearing on his face. "But…I've never…done anything like that before…"

"I know. That's exactly why I'm going to teach you." Nezumi replied seriously, sitting up, both his legs straddling Sion's waist. His smile turned into a seductive smirk as he stared down at the white haired boy with yearning in his silver eyes.

"Nezumi…you've…done it before?" Sion questioned, astounded. Nezumi just laughed quietly and reached up, undoing the knot in his hair and letting it fall to his shoulders. Sion gawked at him from below. He never noticed before how beautiful Nezumi looked with his hair down.

"Sion…" Nezumi said evenly, grabbing both of Sion's wrists and placing his hands on his chest. Sion could feel the other's boy's heartbeat softly pounding, reverberating throughout his whole upper body. He swallowed nervously as Nezumi moved his hands around, making Sion rub his chest gently. Sion could feel his slight muscular build through his thin, yellow shirt as his fingers lightly brushed across the soft fabric. He looked up at Nezumi, his red eyes filled with mixed emotions of confusion and desire. He had never felt this strange longing before, the feeling of wanting to be caressed and touched. His whole body shook as another shiver ran through him.

Nezumi stopped moving Sion's hands suddenly and lowered them to the rim of his shirt. "Sion…take it off." He whispered, slowly letting go of his wrists. Sion hesitated for a moment, then gradually started lifting the shirt up, revealing Nezumi's smooth, bare skin. When he got further up his chest, Nezumi took a hold of the shirt and pulled it up over his head, tossing it onto the floor and exposing the rest of his upper body.

Sion stared up at him mesmerized. He was transfixed by the way the dim candlelight reflected off Nezumi's light skin, making it glow a soft yellow color. His eyes swept over his whole torso, taking in every muscle and indention. The blue haired boy smirked, noticing Sion's gaping stare. "Am I really _that_ great to look at?" He asked with humor in his voice.

Sion felt himself involuntarily nod, still in a trance-like state. Nezumi bent down and kissed his neck again, this time making the white haired boy let out a small gasp. He smirked once more, sitting back up, and noticed just how flustered Sion was getting. He could see the other boy's chest shakily rise and fall with each breath and also noted how red his face was growing.

"Sion…I'm half naked while you still have all your clothes on…" Nezumi said seductively, trailing a hand up Sion's chest, gently grabbing the edge of his coat. Sion looked uncertain at first, but slowly sat up, Nezumi scooting back a bit and letting go of his coat. Sion then proceeded to slide off his heavy, dark red coat, discarding it onto the floor along with Nezumi's shirt. Nezumi grinned and started working at the buttons on Sion's light blue sweater. Once he got them all undone, Sion slipped out of it and let it also fall to the floor. He was then left in only his collared, white undershirt.

Nezumi began undoing the buttons on it too, until finally he got them all unbuttoned and pulled the shirt open, revealing Sion's bare chest. Nezumi's eyes softened a bit as he saw the light red scars lining his body. He ran a hand across his exposed flesh, making the white haired boy shiver lightly.

"Nezumi…" Sion whispered unsteadily, his breath still labored. Nezumi nodded and slid the thin shirt off him, adding it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Sion shivered a bit as the cool air hit his bare skin, now sitting there with his whole upper body nude. He lowered his gaze, the blush on his face growing darker as Nezumi stared at him.

"You look so…sexy." Nezumi murmured, trailing his eyes all over the other boy's body. Sion kept looking down, too nervous to look Nezumi in the face. He then jumped suddenly as he felt cool hands touch his skin. He noticed Nezumi was caressing his chest, tracing along the red scars with his fingers.

"N-Nezumi…" Sion gasped, squirming a bit as Nezumi continued touching him. He then shuddered as the other boy's fingers brushed over his hardening nipples, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. Nezumi smirked at Sion's reaction, leaning in to gently kiss and nip at his neck, trailing all the way down to his collarbone.

Sion moaned softly as Nezumi continued touching him, grabbing onto the blue haired boy's shoulders tightly, wanting more. "Nezumi…e-enough already…just do it…" Sion whined, panting gently.

Nezumi lifted his head from Sion's neck and sat up, his hands sliding down the white haired boy's chest all the way to the rim of his pants. "You're so impatient…" Nezumi commented with a light laugh. "It's more fun teasing you."

"I don't want to be teased anymore…" Sion complained, pouting. "I just…want you."

Nezumi kept a straight face, but couldn't help his eyes widening a bit at Sion's comment. He stared at the white haired boy intently, noticing how red his cheeks were and how heavy his breath was. "Alright…" Nezumi agreed, his eyes softening slightly. "Lay down…"

Sion nodded quickly and scooted down a bit before lowering his back onto the bed, his head hitting the soft pillow once more. Nezumi straddled the other boy's legs as he reached down and slowly unbuttoned his pants, pulling the zipper down right after. Nezumi could see how hard he was already getting and gently put a hand on the growing bulge in the other's boxers, making Sion twitch and let out a small moan.

Nezumi smirked and gradually started pulling Sion's pants down until he got them around his ankles. He then yanked them off and tossed them on the floor. Sion lay there in his boxers trembling, more from nervousness than anything. The blue haired boy eyed him closely, then slowly reached back down and took a hold of the rim of his boxers with both hands. A panicked expression came across Sion's face and he suddenly grabbed onto Nezumi's wrists, trying to prevent him from taking his only remaining clothing off.

Nezumi sighed impatiently, an annoyed look in his eyes. "Sion…it's not like I've never seen you naked before…" He said irritably, trying to free his hands from Sion's grasp and get his boxers off. Sion only tightened his grip, his whole body still shaking, tears welling up in his red eyes.

"Sion!" Nezumi said, raising his voice. Sion froze and stared up at him, surprised. Nezumi sighed again and continued quietly, "Sion…just trust me…I won't hurt you."

Sion didn't move for a few seconds, he unrelentingly kept staring up at Nezumi, the fear slowly disappearing from his eyes. The whole room was quiet, not a single sound echoed in the dim darkness as the two of them stared fixedly at each other. Eventually, Sion let go of Nezumi's wrists and let his arms fall to his sides. Nezumi smiled lightly and started slowly tugging the other boy's boxers down until they were completely off, leaving him entirely naked. The blue haired boy smirked again and threw the black clothing onto the floor with the rest. He then climbed back on top of him, straddling his legs once more and staring down at him with slight lust in his silver eyes.

Sion swallowed nervously as he stared back, waiting for his companion to continue. Nezumi chuckled and scooted back some, looking down at the other boy's now exposed area. "Hm…so, even your hair here turned white." He said with amusement as he trailed a finger around Sion's hardening member.

"S-Shut up…" Sion said, averting his eyes in slight embarrassment. He tried to keep his breath even, but found it hard to as Nezumi's finger got closer and closer to…

"Ah!" Sion gasped as he felt a hand wrap tightly around his arousal. He looked down and saw Nezumi lightly rubbing it from top to bottom, making him shiver and let out more gasps.

"Sion…you really are skinny…" Nezumi said out of nowhere, probably making reference to that time he told Sion he's so skinny that he should be too embarrassed to even undress in front of a lover. A lover…the words echoed in Sion's mind as Nezumi kept stroking him, making his breath deepen. Does this mean…Nezumi and him are lovers? Sion thought confusedly. Nezumi didn't even think of him as a friend…he always thought. He knew Nezumi cared about him though and he knew he cared about Nezumi…more than he could ever imagine. But…did he love him? Sion wasn't sure…he had never loved anyone before aside from his mother. But that was different…a different kind of love. The love he felt toward Nezumi was unfamiliar to him. He cared about him so much; even just the thought of losing him scared him more than anything.

His thoughts were interrupted as a new feeling came over him. He quickly looked down to find Nezumi's mouth closed firmly around his member. A shiver ran through the white haired boy's body as Nezumi began sucking lightly, slowly raising and lowering his head as he did, taking it in and out of his mouth. Sion let out small gasps as pleasure surged through him, making him close his eyes tight.

Nezumi began sucking faster, gently grabbing onto the other boy's hips as he continued gasping quietly. He then grazed his teeth across Sion's length, hoping to get more of a response. Sion, in turn, shuddered and moaned loudly. He then reached down and put his hands on either side of the blue haired boy's head, signaling him to go faster. Nezumi chuckled and complied, bobbing his head more rapidly as he continued sucking.

Sion could feel the warm pleasure rising in his stomach, making him twitch slightly. He felt his hips start to thrust forward as the other boy kept sucking, his speed increasing with each second. Sion let out another loud groan, digging his fingers into the other boy's hair as he felt the warmness in his stomach grow.

"N-Nezumi…I feel…weird." Sion gasped, the last word barely a whisper. Nezumi stopped sucking abruptly and sat up, looking down at the other boy with amusement in his silver eyes. Sion's eyes flew open in confusion as the feeling disappeared. He looked up at Nezumi, a pleading look on his face.

"Nezumi…why did you…" Sion started, but was cut off as the blue haired boy gently pressed his lips against his, pulling back quickly. A smile played on his face as he grabbed both of Sion's legs and spread them apart, getting on his knees in between them. Sion lay there watching him curiously, his breath still heavy. _What is Nezumi going to do? _He wondered cluelessly as Nezumi started working at his own pants, swiftly unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. He then reached inside the opening and pulled out his already hard member.

Sion's eyes widened a bit at the sight. He watched closely as Nezumi brought two fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them gently, pulling them out a few seconds later and placing them at Sion's entrance.

"Sion…this might hurt a bit at first…" Nezumi warned him, before slowly sticking one of the two fingers into his opening. Sion let out a groan in between discomfort and pain and closed his eyes again. Nezumi gradually pulled his finger in and out, making sure to take it slow. He then leisurely added the second finger, increasing the speed a bit. Sion squirmed slightly as he tried to get used to this new feeling, gasping quietly every now and then. His eyes suddenly flew open as Nezumi hit a certain spot deep inside him, making his body go rigid.

"N-Nezumi!" He cried out as the blue haired boy hit the spot again. He then stopped and slowly pulled his fingers out, making Sion shiver. Nezumi smirked and grabbed Sion's legs once again, this time from underneath, and pulled them up, making the entrance easier. Sion looked up at him, a frightened expression on his face. His cheeks were still red and he could hear his rapid heartbeat echoing off the mattress beneath them.

The nervousness in his stomach grew as Nezumi positioned himself at his entrance, looking down at him calmly. Nezumi seemed to sense the other boy's anxiety and smiled lightly, trying to reassure him.

"Sion, like I said, this may hurt a bit, but I'll try to be as gentle as I can…" Nezumi said serenely, and then slowly started to push into him. Sion let out a loud cry as pain coursed through his lower half. He felt the pressure getting heavier the further in Nezumi went.

Once he was fully inside, the blue haired boy stopped for a moment, letting Sion get used to the feeling. As soon as it seemed like he was comfortable enough, Nezumi slowly started thrusting into him, keeping his hands grasped firmly around Sion's thighs. The white haired boy gasped and moaned as the pain started to subside and was replaced with pleasure.

"Faster…Nezumi…" He pleaded quietly, his breath still labored. Nezumi closed his eyes and quickened the pace, gasping a bit as pleasure surged through his own body. Sion groaned louder as the warmness in his stomach started to escalate again, making him tremble. He grabbed onto the bedspread, digging his fingers into the soft fabric.

"Ah…Sion…" Nezumi moaned lightly, his voice shaky. He began thrusting faster as the pleasure intensified, making his head spin. Sion let out more loud gasps as he too was reaching his limit. He felt Nezumi tighten his grip around his legs as his pace quickened with each second.

Sion suddenly let out a loud groan as Nezumi hit his spot again, this time harder than when he did with his fingers. He dug his fingers deeper into the bed as intense waves of pleasure coursed through his body, growing stronger with each thrust. "N-Nezumi…more…h-harder…" He gasped, closing his eyes tight.

Nezumi continued ramming into him forcefully, moaning softly. The white haired boy suddenly arched his back as the warmth in his stomach became stronger. He could feel the pleasure building up deep within him until he couldn't take it any longer. "Nezumi! I-I'm…" He yelled, shuddering intensely as he came.

Nezumi could feel the muscle spasms pulsing around his member as he continued thrusting into the other boy hard. "S-Sion…" He gasped as he felt his own climax approaching. He gave one final thrust before moaning deeply and filling the white haired boy with wet warmth.

After the ecstasy subsided, Nezumi slowly slid out of Sion, who lay there with his eyes still closed, panting heavily. The blue haired boy smiled lightly and let go of the other's legs, then crawled on top of him, resting his head below Sion's chin. Sion smiled and wrapped his arms around Nezumi tightly, nuzzling his cheek against the other boy's soft hair.

"You know, Sion…you still need to fix dinner…" Nezumi mumbled, closing his eyes.

"I know…I'll fix it later…" Sion replied with a small laugh, then yawned and slowly felt his own eyes close as drowsiness overcame him. "I love you, Nezumi…" he added before falling into a light slumber.

Nezumi lay there silent for a few moments, trying to take in what Sion had just said. "I…love you too…" he whispered, partially to himself, then smiled contently and for once in his life he was happy…


End file.
